Overleg gebruiker:TahR78
Oude berichten (let op 56 kb groot) Beste Libertaanse en Libertanische (aber jawohl, Deutsch) politicus Please, kijk hier aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:International_organization. Tis belangrijk. En wordt het niet tijd dat Libertas een nieuwe bestuurder krijgt (verkiezingen ;)) Bucureştean 12 dec 2008 18:43 (UTC) :Ja ;) Maar k gooi mezelf ook in de strijd :P 16 dec 2008 16:15 (UTC) Verander je naam terug Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 16 dec 2008 14:43 (UTC) :Nee. 16 dec 2008 15:45 (UTC) :: Verander je naam terug anders wordt je ter dood veroordeeld Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 17 dec 2008 10:12 (UTC) :::Pierlot, droom maar verder. Je kan me niks maken en stop nu eens met je rare ongein, anders kan je blokkade verdubbeld worden en dat wil ik niet graag doen, maar als je zo raar doet dan doe ik het wel. 17 dec 2008 14:43 (UTC) ::Colenburg? Zie desbetreffende wiki. --Alexandru Latin 20px 16 dec 2008 16:05 (UTC) :::Ja hoor ;D zat het net te lezen. Is t mogelijk om mijn computersysteem ook in Casablancana uit te brengen? 16 dec 2008 16:11 (UTC) ::::De regering is hierbij gevallen ;) Greenday2 16 dec 2008 19:09 (UTC) :::::Nee hoor ;D 16 dec 2008 19:47 (UTC) ::::::Waarom komen jullie gewoon niet daar naartoe, hier ist het toch dood. Misschien kun je nog iets veroveren bij de komende verkiezingen (A) Alexandru Latin 20px 16 dec 2008 20:08 (UTC) Afzetting? Hierbij geef ik je 2 dagen om te reageren in de Kroeg ;) Er hadden al lang verkiezingen moeten komen; sinds augustus 2008 al... Greenday2 17 apr 2009 16:58 (UTC) verkiezingen Kan ik hiermee helpen?,er staat trouwens dat je minstens 25 bewerkingen de laatste tijd moet hebben gemaakt maar als je oud libertas gebruikers vraagt hebben ze dat niet [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 17 apr 2009 20:13 (UTC) :Hmm, we hebben nog niet echt hulp nodig, we roepen je dan wel ;) over die 25-bewerking-regel, de verkiezingen gaan zeker wat later van start omdat Libertas eerst weer op gang moet komen. 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 21:27 (UTC) ::We zouden ze denk ik beter snel laten vanstart gaan; dit is juist goed om libertas te laten heropleven? PS:Emma McGregor zal stemmen wanneer we beginnen maar heeft geen tijd om zich kandidaat te stellen ;) 84.194.64.219 17 apr 2009 21:33 (UTC) :::Nee, want niemand heeft nog campagnes gemaakt, er moet nog wat duidelijkheid over reglementen zijn, en tja, anders kan niemand zich kandidaat stellen omdat niemand zo 25 bewerkingen laatst heeft gemaakt. Ik denk dat we een paar dagen, misschien week ofzo moeten wachten tot Libertas actiever is, dan kunnen we beginnen met de voorrondes ;) 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 21:37 (UTC) Hmm ik heb me plannen als minister van transport nog niet afgemaakt, zie ik. 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 21:39 (UTC) GP Ligano Ik ga een nieuwe wielerwedstrijd starten, de GP Ligano, ik zoek nog sponsors, geïntereseerd? Greenday2 17 apr 2009 21:47 (UTC) :Libertas Live Company heeft wel interesse.. 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 22:02 (UTC) ::Genoteerd ;) Greenday2 17 apr 2009 22:11 (UTC) :::Alweer een nieuwe wielerwedstrijd?? --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 15:38 (UTC) ::::Tsja... :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:04 (UTC) :::::Tahrim, je hebt een lelyke handtekingen. Greenday, je moet eens een echte wedstrijd houden zoals höjfkètse. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:06 (UTC) :::::: XD Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:08 (UTC) :::::::Je begrypt 't niet è :D --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:10 (UTC) ::::::::Niet wijs doen, OWTB :P Groet, 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:11 (UTC) :::::::::Sjt. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:12 (UTC) ::::::::::@"Je begrypt..." -> Hoe raad je het? :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:14 (UTC) :::::::::::Omdat je niet slim genoeg overkwam met die opmerking ;) höjfkètse = knikkere in 't limburgs. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mh; kan het er wel inzien nu je het zegt -> "ketsen" Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:19 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sjiet :P Den maags se noe diener kóp braeken óm chwaat ich noe zègk, succès ;) Ich mót gaon, manzjare (=eten). Hajje! :) --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Owtb, ga fietsen naar Nyttfron -.- 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 19:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Jao, es doe den get aan diener handjteikening deis. Die is väölste groeat :P --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 09:04 (UTC) Voorstel Verkiezingen Ik heb een voorstel; morgen of overmorgen de inschrijvingen én de campagnes al laten starten gedurende 2 weken; in 2 weken kan ik nog een groot aantal gebruikers (proberen) op te trommelen ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 20:12 (UTC)